good_with_grenadesfandomcom-20200214-history
About the Band
Good With Grenades is a Power/pop/rock band from Phoenix, Arizona. The band says they formed around the time when lead singer, Johnny Vanderhoven, and Ryan Speer, guitarist met on the set of Nickelodeon's "Double Dare" back in the early days of the 1990's. The pair said they had completed the slopsticle course in record time and decided ((based off their successful team work)) that they needed to continue their great work together in the future. It was that though that brought the two together again in the summer of 2007. They had begun the writing process of Good With Grenades' first album successfully labelled "Identity". During the time of writing the songs for their first album, Ettie Bowen ((from the local Phoenix based bands 'For the Record' and 'Marissa Mishelle')) was welcomed into the studio to take touring drum responsibilities for the band. Good With Grenades officially released their EP album "Identity" ''in March, 2008. Johnny V compliments the band with sexy, steaming hot lyrics that would send any girl over the edge with the beauty of Ryan's guitar and the great rhythms of Etti's drums. The band's songs have a sort of dark hip-hop, pop rock, ((or in their case, pop 'lock')) electronic sort of tone to their music. Their music goes further than hot lyrics as the music the band can produce has a sort of sound that makes you desperately want more! It's this hip-hop music with the rocking beats and perfect vocals that give the band it's signature sound. With ''"Bruises & Bitemarks" ''being the bands first overly successful hit, the band finally started touring excessively in the Western United States. The success of the song on modern alternative and college radio led the track to be a viral sensation and by the summer of that year, the band was playing radio festivals and had their first ever feature as one of Alternative Press Magazines top 100 acts to look out for in the New Year. The touring and media attention created a buzz that caught the ear of Producer, Mike Green ((who worked with bands such as Paramore, The Matchesm The Higher, Paris Hilton etc...)), and the band headed back to the studio to record their sophomore effort. Good With Grenades' second album ''"FBGM" ''was produced by Mike Green and funded by Atlantic Recording Company. The EP album was released in August, 2009. In this album a bonus remix resion of their hit song ''"Bruises & Bitemarks" ''was also released, quickly becoming another tiny hit. After the album had been released the band hit the road in support of the record with acts such as Breathe Carolina, Hyper Crush, Millionaire$, The Medic Droid, Lit, Unwritten Law and many more. After a few years of touring and recording, the band decided to take a small break in 2010, the members started to focus on side projects such as behind the scenes endeavors in the music industry. Johnny began to hone on his skills as a producer and song writer and begin tracking several artists in the San Diego area. Ryan started performing and managing the Vlack moods, based out of Los Angeles, CA, while Etti lent his drum and production skills to L.A based group Broot Squad. In the summer of 2012, Johnny and Ryan came together again to begin work on the bands third album, ''"In Loving Melody of...". This record featured darker and more rock sounding tracks then the original electronic/dance sound FBGM ''had produced along with the stories of what had transpired during the down time of Good With Grenades. The first single ''Sugar Rush ''was written to describe the rush you feel when you long for a relationship in music or in love. The meaning behind these songs only further proved Johnny's writing skills and abilities thanks to the small break. The buzz of new records landed them an opening slot for Pete Wentz of Fall Out Boys' new project, the Black Cards along with former tour mates, Hyper Crush. The band spent the winter of 2012 writing new and thriving material that would launch their spring 2013 run opening for LIT as a part of Scottsdale, AZ;s Ultimate Block Party on the 16th of March. While we patiently wait for GWG to bring out hot new and absolutely amazing new hits ''let's kill the night and go down in style! '' Download ''Identity, Lost on the Dancefloor, FBGM, ''In Loving Melody of... ''and more Goow With Grenades from the iTunes store now!! https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/bruises-bitemarks/id274501792?i=274501811&ign-mpt=uo%3D4 Category:Good With Grenades Category:Music Category:Pop/rock